Innocent Heart
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: While Moanna struggles in the aftermath of a terrible attack, the Faun must fight his own battles of the heart to save the one he loves the most. Faun/Moanna. Reviews Appreciated.
1. The Unhappy Princess

Title: Innocent Heart

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Synopsis: While Moanna struggles in the aftermath of a terrible attack, the Faun must fight his own battle of the heart to save the one he loves the most. Faun/Moanna.

Rating: T for now. If I choose to put up the Epilogue, it will almost certainly be 18 rated *wink*. Faun/Moanna

Warnings: **Graphic Rape. **Don't like, don't read.

* * *

The Unhappy Princess

Moanna watched the Faun work. He was methodical. Putting pestle down first, then mortar. Then a handful of the plants he was using taken from his satchel. She smiled secretly at his nature. So exact. So precise.

'I had a visit this afternoon,' she said, prying for a reaction from her sceptical and sometimes grumpy Guardian.

'Did you?' _Fauno_ said. He knew very well the fop prince Ludwig had called. 'And did it go well?' he asked innocently.

'Well...No,' Moanna complained, perching on the raggy wall. She searched for the right words. 'He's...well. A _prince_,' she threw her hands up. 'Just a Prince. And nothing more. Literally.'

'I see,' _Fauno_ said, as though he knew far more than he was letting on. 'We have established his royal lineage, now we seek details of his character. Is he a _good_ prince?'

Moanna could hear his amused smile. She shrugged.

'I'm not sure.'

'Sad comment, indeed,' the Faun smiled playfully. 'Have you no insights whatsoever? What could possibly be wrong with him?'

'He's not too smart,' Moanna admitted.

'The dim bulb does not a clever princess get,' _Fauno_ brushed out a small earthenware bowl that was to go on the fire with practised sweeps of a cloth.

'No,' Moanna said. 'He does not. Oh _Fauno_. My father thinks he's wonderful,' Moanna said despairingly.

'But you do not.'

'He's an idiot! A prideful, stupid, arrogant, cruel-' she stopped herself. 'But he _is_ romantic.'

'So are many creatures. Would you marry a frog if he gave you a rose?'

'Frogs are romantic?' Moanna said doubtfully.

The Faun looked down at her. He waved his hands expressively. 'That is not the point.'

'I might marry a frog,' Moanna said seriously. She looked across the fifth garden. 'If I found a frog worth having.'

Moanna ran a hand through her thick, wavy hair. She sought her Guardian's opinion.

'Do you find them acceptable?'

The Faun made a noise of irritation.

'It is not a question of who I find acceptable or unacceptable. I tell you I do not like most of them. Swaggering into my woods, hacking my trees, causing mayhem-'

'They follow me about,' Moanna complained. 'I can't go anywhere alone-' The Faun twitched in irritation. He turned to look at her closely, his goat-eyes full of concern.

'You have not told me this, Princess. You must have a Guardian if they are so persistent.'

'_You_ are my Guardian.'

'I cannot be with you every hour of every day,' the Faun argued.

Moanna sighed.

'I will have to arrange it,' _Fauno_ said.

'No,' she pleaded quickly. 'No more foolish men with big weapons. F_auno_. I have no privacy as it is but for the time I steal with you.'

The Faun did not look convinced but he inclined his head respectfully. He looked to his bowl.

'I may need an extra pair of hands, if you're willing.'

Moanna looked at the ingredients laid out and the small bowl and fire.

'Is someone ill?' she asked then, knowing the Faun had many woodland friends and that his medicines were often called upon to help the sick or injured. He nodded. Moanna saw the tightness around his eyes. He was hiding his anger.

'A stag,' he said evenly. 'A very important one. A leader. Shot through the shoulder by one of those-' he gestured at the palace with an irritated twitch. '-oafs.'

Moanna laughed.

'Can I help?' she asked. _Fauno_ nodded.

'Of course.'

'I wish they'd leave the woods alone too,' she said softly. 'I wish they'd leave _me_ alone. But the _animals_! They come back some days with dozens of birds and rabbits, more than they can possibly eat.'

'Ravagers,' The Faun's voice dropped an octave. 'Rapists.'

Moanna knew this mood in the Faun. It happened whenever a hunter shot an animal, or hacked a tree, or sometimes - when he was feeling spiteful - bent a blade of grass. She could sense his deep fury, even though he never showed it for long around her. It was refreshing. The King and Queen rarely showed emotion past a smile or a flash of annoyance. The same with every lord or Lady she met. Moanna liked the Faun's temper fits.

'Come,' he gestured. 'Help me by grinding that sage. Shall I teach you how this is made?'

'Please,' Moanna smiled, knowing that once they were at their work, she would feel better about the whole Prince issue – probably because _Fauno_ distracted her so well. Moanna was glad of it.

oOo

At the border of the woods, the Faun took the lantern from her hands. Moanna held tight to the preparation, tied in a leather square.

'You must follow my footsteps,' he cautioned. 'Do not deviate. Stay close at all times.'

Moanna swallowed hard. The forest was dark and full of noises.

'And do not be afraid,' he said, a hand on her shoulder. 'He is not far from here, but we must go quietly because he is still very afraid.'

Moanna looked at the forest, but she reminded herself of the Pale Man.

'I'm not afraid,' she said softly.

_Fauno_ nodded. 'Come then.'

Inside the trees, sound dulled and the sky became invisible. Moonlight halved, and Moanna was afraid. She did as the Faun had instructed her, treading where he trod. All around, sticks snapped, boughs creaked and the leaves whispered a rustling conversation.

'_Fauno_,' she whispered, when a bow groaned.

'Hush,' the Faun said softly. 'They are speaking, and they do not like to be interrupted.'

Moanna's mouth was dry. The Faun moved off, and she went quickly behind him.

'There is nothing in this forest that does not know me,' he said very softly. 'Walk quietly now. We are close.'

Moanna heard the stag before she saw him. His breaths were heavy, panted. His soft groans betrayed a great deal of pain. _Fauno_ stopped and held out a hand for Moanna to pause. She held the bag tight. In a small clearing lay the stag, his sides rising and falling rapidly. Fauno crouched low, giving the creature a bow. The stag's eyes rolled to view him - before his head flopped onto the soft earth. His antlers disturbed the leaves. Moanna bowed too.

_Fauno_ paused, his ears twitching. He must have received some signal, thought Moanna, because he approached the wounded animal slowly. The stag keened. Moanna went behind the Faun, and when he knelt she did too. _Fauno_ touched the stag's shoulder gently, and the animal whined in pain and panted hard.

'Infected,' he pronounced very softly. 'Give me the bag.'

Moanna did so.

'Now go around and hold his head to calm him. He is afraid of wolves.'

Moanna did as she was instructed. She found the stag's head to be warm, soft. His huge brown eye was expressive and wise.

'Shh,' she breathed to him. 'Wolves won't have you. We're here, and they don't come near _Fauno_. It's alright.'

The Faun opened the bag carefully and spread to concoction onto his wooden fingers.

'Steady my friend,' he soothed the stag's back, and smeared the goop over the wound. The animal whined in pain - then stilled suddenly.

At first Moanna thought he might have died. His heart, maybe, had give out under the stress. Then she saw that his eyes was moving under the closed lid. She looked to the shoulder, where the skin began to stir, then jiggle. Sparks flew from the ravaged hole. Moanna gaped. The Faun's eyes were closed, his hands on the stag. The shot popped free and rolled down the animal's flanks. Moanna reached to pick it up.

The Faun whispered something, some termination - and his hand flew to his own shoulder.

'_Fauno_-' she said quickly, reaching for him. Fauno stopped her. For long seconds he grimaced, then whatever had hurt him seemed to fade away.

Moanna was worried. Had he taken the pain onto himself somehow? The stag's side closed, the wound forming a tight seal. Moanna watched the last spark die and looked to _Fauno_, who waved his hand over the stag's head. In the next moment, he woke and with a great heave, stood on unsteady legs. Moanna stared, amazed as the animal got his balance, and darted into the trees.

'How did you-' she started.

'Sympathetic magic,' the Faun said.

oOo

Moanna was tired when she came out of the woods, but she recognised the small light at the base of the castle. Like a firefly that moved in circles. First one way, then the other.

'Are you cold, princess?' the Faun asked.

'A little,' she admitted. 'Tired.'

'Goodnight then.'

Moanna smiled. 'Goodnight, Fauno.'

oOo

Moanna smiled – a little beguilingly, because the suitor was handsome. He should not have been here, but Moanna was hopeful about him, and he had come unexpectedly up the castle walls . She was impressed by his strength. He had sleek blonde hair and blue eyes and he made her feel like a rare blossom. Moanna sought that quality above all others. She wanted somene who would treasure her, guard her, teach her, stay up all night to counsel her. Somebody she could rely on. A guardian. Ad if she had to choose, she would choose one who fit these qualities.

It was possible, she thought, as Simono sidled up close, that she had found him. She thought back to a conversation, held weeks before with her Guardian.

'Be careful, Princess. Young men are easily incited, far too frustrated and quite often, they believe 'no' means 'yes.''

'What do you know of young men?' Moanna had asked him playfully.

The Faun had pointed to his two eyes.

'I still have eyes to see, girl. Promise me that you will be wary, and ensure a chaperone for these visits.'

Moanna snapped back to the present. Simono didn't seem the type a girl should be wary of. His eyes were soft, his hands too. Like he had rarely if ever held a sword, but Moanna didn't mind that. She didn't need some strong man. Just a kind creature.

'You are lovely, princess. So delicate,' he smiled.

'I look it,' she smiled. 'But I like to climb trees. Does that bother you?'

Simono grinned.

'No,' he said, putting an arm around her. Their faces were almost close enough to kiss. Moanna's heart raced in anticipation, but she turned her away demurely. She wanted to make him wait just a bit longer for that.

'Do your parents know you climb trees?' asked Simono.

'No,' Moanna smiled. 'There are a lot of things my parents don't know. They're very busy.'

'Like me,' he grinned. 'I bet they'd go nuts if they found out.'

Moanna nodded.

'My father would hit the ceiling,' she giggled, snuggling close. 'My Guardian would blow a gasket and probably explode in a shower of wood shavings.'

'Is that the funny, woody fellow with the horns?'

Moanna nodded.

'Where is he now? Now much of a Guardian.'

Moanna shook her head quickly. She thought of _Fauno_, feeling a bit guilty for this deception. Still, if it paid off...

'Oh...he's wonderful. But, he thinks I'm resting now. Preparing for sleep. In bed.'

Simono smiled at her.

'You are,' he said playfully. '_On_ bed, anyway.'

Moanna felt a cool breeze wash over her skin from the open balcony doors. She turned to look at Simono, who was so close now, almost close enough to kiss. She smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear even though her hair was perfect.

She felt him squeeze her a little. It made her belly coil and her heart soar.

'You know what else I like to do?' she said softly.

'What?'

'Wrestle,' she giggled.

Simono laughed, then he took hold of her and wrestled her onto the bed playfully. She giggled and fought, but not too hard. _Fauno's_ words floated into her memory.

'Never, Moanna, you must learn and remember this. Never allow a young man into your bed chamber. It puts thoughts in their heads.'

'No chaperone would let me,' she had said wistfully.

'Rightly so,' Fauno had bent to look into her eyes. 'Promise me.'

'I promise,' she had said.

Simono was on top of her, his hands holding hers. She rolled her eyes, surprised by the raw muscle strength in him.

'You win,' she said nervously. The stable boy Tidan was not so stocky, and she knew him better.

Simono did not release her. Moanna looked into his eyes. There was a funny look there. Then he bent down and kissed her. Moanna froze in shock. She gave a little squeak, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he pushed his tongue inside. Moanna struggled, trying to break her hands lose. She tried to say 'stop' but the prince was not listening. He pulled away with a smack of lips.

'Let me go,' Moanna said, pulling on his hands. There was something in his eyes she didn't like. 'Simono,' she breathed. 'Stop it. Let me go now-'

* * *

Next Chapter: Paradise Lost in which Moanna is made a victim and _Fauno_ must play a villian.


	2. Paradise Lost

**Rating changed to M due to the nature of this scene**. Don't want my fingers broke by no angry parents!

**WARNING - GRAPHIC RAPE and Violence. **

* * *

Chapter 2. Paradise Lost

Simono didn't seem to hear Moanna. His eyes were glazed and his cheeks pink. He wasn't smiling any more. He went to kiss her again. Moanna turned her head away.

'Don't-' she said, and to her surprise Simono grabbed her chin. Her heart raced, instincts screaming at her to get away. He sought her mouth. Moanna struggled. She realised he had pinned her legs with his.

'Don't!' her voice taking on a tinge of fear when he ignored her. 'Stop it!'

He slapped her. Hard. Once. Moanna reeled in shock, clutching her cheek. Simono grabbed her again and plastered his lips over hers. Moanna yelled into his mouth. The second slap had more knuckle to it and it hurt so much that Moanna began to cry.

'Shut it!' he hissed, as out of his pocket he took a flexible leather strip you might use to bind rabbits for carrying. Moanna clutched her bleeding lip with both hands, and Simono grabbed her wrists.

'No!' she breathed, as he tied her hands together. 'What are you doing?'

Simono released her hands, and Moanna realised she was stuck. Helpless. The Prince reached for the hem of her dress.

'No!' she yelped, as he pulled it up and reached underneath to touch her legs. With his free hand he drew out a skinning knife. Then he leaned forward and pressed it to her jaw. Moanna froze, terror making her skin cold.

'Be quiet,' he hissed, 'or we'll wake the palace with your _screams_. How's that, you spoiled brat?'

Simono spat the last word and Moanna felt his betrayal stab deep. How could he do this? Hadn't they been friends? He supported his weight over her body, and with one hand wrapped her long hair tight around his fist. Moanna made a noise of pain.

'Now _quiet-_' he warned her softly.

'Stop it, please-' she whispered. Simono pulled harder.

'You're going to shut up and take it, understand? And you're going to like it. If you scream, I'll cut your throat-' he waved the blade. Moanna stared at it.

'Clear?'

Moanna nodded. She didn't dare struggle when he rolled her, and slitted the laces of her dress open. He ripped it free with a frightening strength and she had to bite her cheek to keep from yelling as the whale bone bruised her ribs. Simono went to work on her undergarments. Taking her slip in one hand, he tore it straight down her back. Simono rested the blade on her collarbones, a reminder of his power. He kneaded her bottom through her petticoats.

'Please don't-' she breathed, 'please-'

'I'm going to get off you, Moanna,' he said huskily. 'And you'll keep your feet still, understand? Do it or I'll cut them off for you.'

Moanna couldn't control her shaking. Simono sliced down her skirts to reveal her bare legs and underpants. _The Faun had given her a blade. _She clenched her thighs closed, tears falling onto the pillow as the cold knife travelled down her hip. _Fauno_ had told her to stick it in and twist hard. Moanna realised with a glimpse of hope that it was under the mattress.

He moved her knickers aside and his fingers found her flesh. Moanna's heart raced. She felt sick. She tried to think straight, but all she could think of was the knife and the humiliation as Simono sliced her knickers off. Moanna calculated the distance between her hands and the scabbard.

She panicked as he invaded her sex with his fingers, struggling and kicking out. He dived on her, pinning her wrists down and her body with his. Moanna looked into his eyes, which were cold and full of lust.

'Don't!' she begged him, as he freed himself from his pants.

'Don't make a noise,' he warned her. The knife stung where it bit into her skin. Moanna shook her head, sobbing as he stroked himself and pressed the end of his cock to her private parts. She lunged forward, grabbing the edge of the mattress to pull herself. Simono yelled as he was almost unseated. Moanna's fingers scrabbled for the leather. She felt the hilt, pulled it free – and it came with her when Simono hauled her back.

'Get off me!' she kicked at him, hauled the knife round and slashed. Simono kneed her hard in the side, knocking the wind out of her. The blade was knocked from her hands.

'No!' Moanna yelped, as the knife skittered across the bedroom floor. The Prince slapped her hard, and took her by her throat.

'That wasn't very nice,' he said, and she could see the fury in his eyes as he grabbed her thigh and lifted it.

'No,' she breathed. 'Please, Simono...please don't-'

Simono's face was flushed as he pressed the knife to her jaw threateningly and in a huge thrust, drove himself deep into her body. Moanna bit the pillow to keep from screaming. Her stacatto breaths went into the pillow. She gripped it hard with her bound hands. The knife was cold - it moved about on her shoulder. He had forgotten its sharp edge. She was terrified he would cut her. She gasped through her sobs as the pain only intensified. Deep inside, the burning reached fever pitch. Moanna closed her eyes tightly.

_No, no, no...Oh God, please, please,_ she prayed. She tried to breathe, but her ribs ached. She tried to move to stop the pain, but he held her fast.

'Stop-stop-' she wept helplessly. _God please make him stop. Please make him stop.._.Why hadn't she listened to the Faun's lessons? His instructions on self defence?

'Say you like it-' growled the breathless Simono.

Moanna shook her head. The blade poked her, the sharp pain made her gasp through her already aching and winded lungs.

'I like it!' she choked out.

'How much?'

Moanna prayed. _Please make it stop. _

'Say it!' Simono gave a savage thrust.

'A-A lot-' Moanna choked brokenly.

'You're a filthy bitch. Say it.'

Moanna gritted her teeth against the pain.

'I-I'm a filthy bitch.'

oOo

The Faun's ears twitched. His rooms were dark. Candle rites were best done in the dark, but tonight he could not concentrate. He could have sworn he'd heard noises coming from Moanna's suite. He cursed himself for a paranoid old goat. He worried so much with all these princes hanging around, vying for her attention. She was probably asleep by now. He took his eyes of the ceiling, and retraced his place in the book on his lap. Something went bang upstairs. Again he looked up at the ceiling, perplexed.

A sharp pain lanced through his lower belly and he flinched. Strange. It had been a hundred years since he was last ill.

'What is that girl up to?' he breathed, rising from his cushion to investigate.

oOo

The candlestick hit the floor and rolled, and Simono cursed, yanking on Moanna's hair.

'Quiet!' Simono growled.

'Stop-' Moanna cried. She whimpered as he kneaded her breast with his free hand and thrust deep and hard. Moanna groaned. The pain was deep in her belly, hot and awful. She wondered if he would kill her. She felt like he was invading her very core.

oOo

Fauno hurried up the corridor, his sixth sense tingling. _Something was wrong_. His bark prickled, as though cold. Something deep in his belly ached. He couldn't understand it. He felt a dreadful sickness in his stomach. Half way up, he heard a small cry and began to run. He shoved the secret door open and burst into the light.

'I'm...I'm a dirty little whore-' Moanna sobbed brokenly.

_Moanna? _The princess was crushed under the weight of the half-clad suitor. Her hands bound, her face bruised and contorted in pain, while the monster held a blade to her shoulder.

'Stop it - please!' Moanna whispered to Simono, her face streaked with tears. The Faun bared his teeth.

Moanna twisted, suddenly aware of the presence. _Fauno's_ expression was like thunder. She stretched her hands towards him, her heart filling with hope as the Prince stiffened and pushed in hard. She yelped in pain.

'Help, _Fauno_!' she cried.

oOo

The Faun burst into a run, moving faster than she had ever seen him move to clamber nimbly over the bed. His fist connected with the Prince's jaw and sent the boy reeling, his trousers round his thighs and his soft member dripping blood. Simono staggered, caught himself on the dresser.

The Faun dived on the sprawled Prince, his wooden hands splayed. Simono scrambled into motion, turned, tripped on his own trousers. _Fauno_ grabbed the boy's cloak in an effort to keep him captive and Moanna yelled as Simono drew a blade, spun and slashed at the Faun, missing his belly by inches.

The Faun snapped at the Prince's flailing hand as he stumbled. Simono stabbed at _Fauno_, bringing the blade down towards his chest. _Fauno_ grabbed his hand and shoved him back. Moanna flailed onto the floor, grabbing the sheet to cover herself as the Faun kicked the boy hard. Moanna heard his knee pop and yelled in horror.

The Prince collapsed.

'No!' the lad yelped. 'Mr-Mr-she asked me to, she said it was OK-she-'

'Liar!' Moanna screamed.

'Animal!' the Faun raged, his voice shaking the room. 'Creature! Beast!'

Moanna covered her ears in fear. She had never seen the Faun so angry. He shook all over. His bark creaked, he twitched madly.

'Vermin!,' the Faun bellowed, turning his horned head to Moanna, who sobbed into her bound hands. The sight enraged him even more. Simono drew a pistol.

'Stay back!' Simono yelped, his face gone white and beaded with sweat.

'I know what to do with you,' Fauno growled, lunging for the boy. The white demon would be hungry, if he hadn't starved. The shot discharged. Wood exploded out of the Faun's back and Moanna yelled in horror, forcing herself to her feet. A terrible thought occured - if he sent the boy to the demon, there would be no evidence. The Faun stopped to stare at his own belly. His eyes flashed when he realised he was unhurt. Simono realised – too late – that what should have been the Faun's death had only made him angrier. He began to beg and plead.

Moanna doubled up, horrified as _Fauno_ grabbed the boy and shoved him towards the balcony. Simono's face was full of fear as he stumbled, caught the edge – and went over. Moanna cried out in horror as his scream faded.

oOo

The Faun stood still. His fingers found the belly wound. It was bloody. He hissed in pain and annoyance, and spun on his hoof to face Moanna. The Princess stared at him. Fauno looked down at his own hands.

'_Fauno-_' she whispered brokenly, and sank to the floor.

Fauno stared at her thighs, smeared with blood that had run in tracks to her knees. Her small, rounded breasts showed under her ripped undergarments. He had seen her naked a hundred times, and until now he had thought nothing of it. It was part of the intimacy of their friendship. Now it seemed like a violation. _Fauno_ approached, sinking to the floor beside her. He could not explain his actions. His hands trembled.

What should he do, he wondered. Should he touch her? Embrace her? How could he heal a hurt like this? His hands hovered, unsure. Afraid. Already the shot-wound in his belly was starting to clot. The Princess sobbed like a child. She clutched the sheet like it was the last familiar thing in her life.

'Shhh,' he said softly, holding up his hands to show her he meant no harm. 'Hush, your highness.'

'Fauno-' Moanna sobbed, reaching for him with her bound hands.

The Faun reached out to take her hands gently. He produced a knife out of a hidden place and sliced the tie. It disappeared quickly. Moanna grabbed his forearm and clutched her private parts. The Faun's heart broke. A virgin, he thought. A virgin spoiled. His face became like thunder as her blood soaked into the sheets.

'You fool...You should have screamed-' he said feircely. 'Why girl? Why did you not scream?'

'I couldn't-' Moanna cried, as she buried herself in his arms. 'He had a knife-'

Moanna saw his expression. His eyes were full of tears. His amused smile was gone. The facade of patient teacher. His face was raw, open, unguarded. It was the face we wore when he saw a forest burned down, or an animal shot and left for dead.

'You're angry with me,' she choked. 'I tried-' she pointed to the knife he had given her.

'This is my fault, Princess. My _fault_. I should have taught you better! Taught you to fight,' he gathered her into his wooded arms and held her close. 'My sweet girl. I cannot forgive myself this.'

'It's not your fault-'

'You're bleeding,' the Faun said, looking to the apex between her thighs. Moanna's voice quivered.

'It won't stop-'

The Faun flexed his could not. Not this. Not now. How long would a doctor take to arrive? How bad were the wounds? Fauno's breath shook.

'Will you let me touch you?' he asked quickly. _Gods forgive me..._

'Yes,' Moanna sobbed. The Faun's face was full of pain as he let his hand fall on her lower belly.

'Here?' he asked. 'To stop the blood-'

'Yes,' Moanna squeaked.

His heart ached as he concentrated all his will and energy on his palm.

'Forgive me, Moanna. It will only take a moment-' the heat grew in his hand. The girl in his arms stiffened and gripped his shoulders. 'Forgive me,' he whispered.

Moanna sniffed noisily as the heat took, travelling to her insides. Deep inside, blood clotted. She gasped as the pain inside increased - then shelved off to a soreness and low aching. The Faun moved his hand away quickly, and she could sense his discomfort.

'Fauno...he-he-'

Moanna wanted to explain, to tell him what Simono had done but she couldn't find the words. She wasn't even sure she understood it herself.

'Why-' Moanna sobbed.

Fauno held her head to his chest. Her dark wavy hair had grown so long. Now it was wet with sweat and tears. It still felt like silk between his fingers. Fauno brushed his cheek against her head.

'Because...you are beautiful. Inaccessible. Innocent.'

Moanna sobbed.

'Oh Fauno...my-my innocence-' she dissolved into tears. Fauno winced past the pain in his heart.

'Sweet girl,' Fauno clutched his Princess close, his own tears running down his face and neck. 'You are still innocent- so very innocent.'

oOo

At that moment, the bedroom door flew open. Moanna jumped, horrified to see her Father, his face red from running. His eyes fell on his daughter, half naked, blood on the white sheet.

'No!' the King cried. 'Moanna-'

The King saw the bruises on her face, the trail of destruction on the bed, the blood on the sheet and his face darkened to fury. She saw her Father's face, realised how she looked.

'No! He didn't do anything!' Moanna cried, touching the Faun's face reverently. Fauno's breath hitched at her innocent gesture. Her fingers were soft.

'Moanna-' _Fauno_ tried to calm her.

The King strode into the room. The Queen caught up, breathless. She gasped when she saw Moanna, clapping a hand over her mouth

'Moanna-' she whispered, rushing forwards.

'Please!' Moanna implored, her hand on the Faun's chest. 'He didn't hurt me. He saved me, Father. Don't hurt him!'

'Moanna, stop-' _Fauno_ said quietly, cradling his Princess close. Protective. There was not a force anywhere in the Underworld that would have made him release her. The King must have seen it in the Faun's eyes, because he didn't ask it. He knew as well as any that once Faun's were established as guards, they should not be challenged for that guardianship. _Fauno_ knew immediately how this scene would look. He also knew the King was not a man who jumped to conclusions before evidence was heard. He let the Queen cover the girl, who sobbed into her Guardian's arms.

'You will tell me what has happened here,' the King commanded.

Fauno bowed his head. His bark creaked as he trembled. 'Yes, your majesty.'

'Call the physician!' the King barked at the dallying maid who stood shocked in the doorway. She curtsied and ran for the doctor's cottage.

oOo

The Faun stared at his own hands as Moanna was ushered into a room alone with her mother and doctor. His every instinct screamed at him. Protect her. Protect the child. He pushed it down with difficulty. He had been_ too late_.

His hands shook. He twitched here and there. His ears were flat and far down, his eyes full of confusion.

'_Fauno-_' the King said. The Faun looked up.

'I killed the boy,' the Faun said.

'Her attacker?' the King asked, as calmly as could be expected.

_Fauno_ swallowed hard. His cheeks were streaked with tears. How could he lie?

'I did not mean it...I saw what he had done...he attacked me and I-' _Fauno's_ hands danced.

'You killed him when you saw what he had done?'

_Fauno_ nodded. It was his death. The chop of the axe. Murder. He had never killed a creature but to eat in all his years. He hadn't even stopped to ask questions. The sight of Moanna's slim body beneath the beast...her face contorted, her innocent cries. The fury had possessed him. Owned him. The King put a hand on the old Faun's shoulder and squeezed. _Fauno_ looked up quickly, into the King's green eyes.

'Be not ashamed, my loyal servant,' he said. 'If you had not, then I would have done so. '

'I took a vow-'_ Fauno_ whispered harshly. 'Never to judge...never to kill nor harm-'

The Faun hissed angrily.

'He tried to kill me-' _Fauno _said, touching the bullet hole that was closed now.

'Where is his body?'

'The gorge, sire,' the Faun admitted.

'I would have gutted him,' the King said. 'You dispensed correctly. Whether by the fall or the axe that monster would have died, and you defended Moanna. You cannot be condemned for that.'

'I..appreciate that, sire,' he said.

_Fauno_ had heard the King's words and knew that they were a pardon. He didn't feel pardoned. He didn't feel worthy.

During the search for Moanna, he had send countless children to their deaths at the hand of white demon. Each of those too had weighed heavily on his heart. Part of his life. Part of his duty. He had always advocated sacrifice for the greater good. Premeditated. _Planned_. Never a crime of passion. Never a revenge killing. The King squeezed his shoulder.

'Moanna will still need her Guardian,' he said. The King became uncomfortable. 'In a way...you have been more of a Father to her than I.'

'Sire, I-' Fauno protested.

'Moanna knew you in her human life. And the Queen and I are so busy. We try, but-'

'You do your best, sire,' the Faun. 'One can ask no more than that.'

The King nodded. They fell into silence until some time later, the doctor emerged. He was wiping blood off his hands.

Inside, the Queen was humming a lullaby.

'She is sleeping,' the doctor said. 'Probably until morning.'

'Good,' the King nodded.

'There was much damage. The bloodflow was stopped by your Guardian's magic,' he gestured to Fauno, whose ears went flat back guiltily. 'But there is much tearing. I have stitched the wounds'

'She was bleeding, sire- so much blood.'

'You did well, _Fauno_.'

'I expect she will be very sore,' the doctor advised. 'She must not ride horses or bicycles, sire for at least six weeks, or the stitches may break. She will need a checkup in a few days, to ensure there is no infection.'

'He tore her body-' the King whispered.

'It was a...savage attack, sire,' he said. 'The young man was strong and...experienced. And your daughter is...unmarried and inexperienced. He was...impatient. And rough.'

'I see,' the King whispered. Fauno scrubbed his face. The pain in his own belly...he had felt it. Burning, deep and awful. _Moanna's pain. _

The doctor picked up his bag.

'Please call me, sire, if you need me.'

'Thank you, Keron,' the King said, somewhat shakily. He looked at the Faun, whose eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

'Shall we take a Brandy,_ Fauno_?'

The Faun, who had always been against alcohol just nodded. It would be a long wait for Moanna to wake.

* * *

Next chapter: Unclean.


	3. Unclean

Unclean

The Faun woke with a dreadful pain in his head, and he sat up suddenly because he could feel burning fluid rising up his gullet. He swayed, threw out a hand – and just grabbed the root beside his bed before he could fall onto the floor. How had he gotten here? He was beneath the ash tree, his home. In the cradle of roots, amongst his furs and dry leaves. His bed chamber. All his effects were in place. His candles, his items of magic, his dried herbs – but he couldn't remember walking here.

By the Gods and Goddess, his head hurt. It had been an age since he had suffered such a migraine. This one was a tight band of pain around his head. He groaned, rubbing his face – then his drink-addled brain began to pick out details of the night before.

Images flashed up. Moanna on the bed, her naked body crushed under the boy. The scream as the lad fell. The collapsed princess – Fauno jumped up like a guilty man to look at the light. It was afternoon! He had been in a drunken slumber while Moanna woke alone!

He surged upright – only to find his balance wasn't working. He slumped against the roots and silently praying for strength, tried to remember how to walk. The tree must have heard him because in a rush of warmth his head cleared somewhat. He snapped his fingers at the fire, and it burst into life. He cursed under his breath.

'Hangover cure,' he breathed, feeling more with his fingertips than his eyes. 'Where is that hangover cure? Blasted Faery Firewater!'

oOo

Summer was turning into crispy Autumn. Moanna could feel it in the cool air that blew through the balcony doors. She had slept all night and most of the day on the doctor's concoction. Now the sun was beginning its slow descent.

It hurt to walk, and moreso to sit. The stitches pulled and itched – but scratching them was painful. The bruises on her wrists and face had come up purple. There could be no mistake about what had happened and for that reason Moanna refused to show her face in public.

She stood in her room staring at the bed. The nets billowed and furled in the strong breeze, blasting cold, fresh air that was no doubt meant to cleanse the room. Moanna knew there was no amount of airing or scrubbing that could ever make that bed feel clean again.

The servants had stripped the sheets, but there were spots of her blood on the mattress. She thought of her Guardian as he sprinted over the bed. The way Simono had stumbled, his trousers round his thighs. And his scream as he fell. Moanna wrapped her arms around her waist.

If she had just done as Fauno had told her. If she had been sensible, refused him entry at the window, he would be alive and she wouldn't feel like a murderer.

She was smart enough to know that Simono's death had been his own doing, but it didn't stop her feeling regret and sadness – and heartache, because for a short time, she had thought he was _the one_.

She cared more for her broken heart than for the boy lying broken in the gorge. Moanna dug her nails into the palm of her hand. She felt stupid for it, but it was the only thing that pulled her mind off her pain.

She dug in harder and harder until the crescents bled, which only made her feel worse – inadequate. Why couldn't she handle this? Why was she so _weak_? She stared at the stripped pillows. The splotched mattress.

She was so sore. The doctor had visited again. Would she never have privacy again? It was like her body didn't belong to her any more. In a night, her innocence, her hopes, her dreams, and all her prospects for the future had been ripped away.

In the end she flung herself at the bed with a yell, ripped the pillow in half and hurled the pieces at the wall. The feathers floated down to settle on the floor, and Moanna sank like a rag doll to sob into the mattress.

oOo

Moanna stared into the depths of the pool. If possible, she had found more tears. She was beginning to feel that she might be running out, or at least, had gone so far into this sorrow that she was past crying. She had covered the bruises with her hair. It wasn't a good look on her, but it was preferable to the open advertisement they created. She felt like everyone knew, or at leats suspected that she had indulged out of wedlock. How wrong could they be?

She stirred the fountain with her fingertip and the lilies swayed gently. Never had she felt so unclean. So...invaded. She didn't even want to look at herself. Disgusting. She didn't hear the Faun's soft approach.

'Princess-' rumbled _Fauno_, putting a hand on her slim shoulder. Moanna flinched away hard, 'No!' she yelped.

She spun to see the Faun, recovering her face fast but the Faun's eyes were quick. They shimmered with something close to hurt and he retracted his hand. Moanna felt tears prick.

'Fauno,' she said. He looked beautiful to her, his face so full of concern. She held out both her hands to him and the Faun took them very gently, his firm fingertips brushed the bruises.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-' she said.

'I understand, your highness,' he said, but Moanna knew he was hurt by her reaction.

'You surprised me, is all,' she said. 'Please, don't stop holding me Fauno. I couldn't bear that. Would you hold me, Fauno? Please?'

Fauno cast her a look that said he was unsure. Moanna felt crushed inside. A wave of weakness came over her. She swallowed it back. She had eaten too little since the attack.

'I am not sure I should.'

'Please,' she implored. 'I've been poked, prodded, violated anew...viewed by the doctor, picked over by Mother and Father...Fauno, I can't take much _more_ of this.'

'Very well,' he said, drawing her in by her delicate hands. How could he deny her? He wrapped her in his arms, holding her lovely dark head protectively. Moanna had been weeping a lot, he could hear it in her voice. He sighed into her hair. He felt so frustrated. He could do almost nothing to help.

Moanna's tears dripped onto his shoulder. She turned her face into his neck.

'Did I cause him to-'

Fauno knew immediately what she was speaking of.

'No!' he answered fiercely. 'No. Never. Do not fall into the trap of blaming yourself, Princess.'

'Fauno. I shouldn't have ignored your advice. It's my fault this happened-'

'Young girls always disobey their guardians,' the Faun smiled, soothing her hair. 'It is the way of things. I do wish you could have skipped lessons, or smoked in the toilets perhaps.'

'Did I smile too much,' Moanna breathed. 'Give the wrong signals?'

The Faun contemplated lies, but he knew the power of truth.

'You invited a man into your bedchamber,' he said sternly. He had to bite his tongue to keep from berating her. 'Moanna. I cannot even begin to describe how stupid a decision that was.'

'I thought-' she glanced at the Faun's calm blue eyes and decided that honesty was best. 'I thought he loved me. I didn't want him to-to-' she couldn't say it. She threw her hands up in despair and the Faun caught her palm sharply. It was easy to take him for a slow moving giant. She had forgotten how fast he could move, and how firmly he could grip. Moanna realised too late that he was looking at the cuts.

'You have been hurting yourself,' he said, his eyes flashing danger. Moanna couldn't look at him. He released her hand and she hid it in folded arms.

'It hurts...so I made a pain that would hurt more.'

'And did it work?' the Faun asked, his lips set in anger. 'I would think you had learned better.'

'Fauno...it's not like I've hurt another creature, is it-'

'You have hurt _yourself_!' the Faun snapped, his ears flat. 'If you hurt yourself, then you hurt those who care. You have retained much humanity,' he cast her a sideways glance. 'Perhaps too much.'

Moanna's face darkened. The Faun held her angry gaze.

'Have someone stick a pipe up your backside and see how you feel afterwards!' she snapped at him.

The Faun rolled his eyes.

'Why so defensive, Moanna? You know very well the futility of this action,' he took her wounded hand in his. 'What you do your your own flesh, you do to the flesh of every other. One pain does not nullify or override another,' he sighed. 'What you have done here hurts me.'

'I could break a leg and it wouldn't hurt enough,' Moanna said more calmly. She folded her arms around her middle. 'But that's just me. _Fauno.._.this is all my fault. And now I'm hurting you, too!'

'Ack,' the Faun flipped a hand at her comment and gestured her close. Moanna went, so that he could wrap his long arms around her. 'Don't concern yourself with this old goat's feelings. It is true that your actions bought this about. It's true that you were headstrong and foolish, but love can make us do funny things,' the Faun tapped the end of her nose and she smiled. 'I cannot help but think the fault is partly mine. I should have explained better-'

'About lovemaking...sex?' Moanna said. 'I know all about it-'

'That was not lovemaking,' Fauno said darkly, thinking of the monster's bloodied cock and Moanna's bound hands. 'And I meant about the motivations of young men.'

Moanna sighed into his chest. He was growing moss, she thought fondly. He smelled like damp soil and the woods in autumn. Gloriously sweet.

'_Fauno_. I feel so ruined. Worthless.'

The Faun pulled away gently to cup her face. She laid her hands over his and the Faun was struck by how small she looked.

'How can you say these things about yourself, Moanna? You could never be ruined, never be worthless-'

'But when I get married, he'll expect-'

Fauno made a noise of irritation and flipped a hand.

'Pish! A good man will see past that. He will marry you for your mind, your soul, your exquisite beauty.'

'What if I'm pregnant?' Moanna wailed suddenly. Fauno could tell it had been playing on her mind. He chewed his bottom lip.

'Let us worry about the future in the future, yes?' he said.

'I don't want to have babies,' Moanna whispered. 'Ever.'

The Faun sighed. He knew exactly why. He had seen the result of the mandrake incident. The gore and horror of the birth that had claimed her human mother's life, and almost the life of her brother.

'Never?' The Faun looked surprised. 'You have always loved babies.'

Moanna didn't answer.

'When you find a good man, _the one_,'_ Fauno_ said, 'he will change your mind. He'll be your guardian and your support. Your virginity will be of little consequence to him.'

'Would you care?' Moanna asked.

_Fauno_ grew uncomfortable.

'It's not a decision for me-' he said.

'But would you?'

The Faun was silent for long seconds.

'No,' he admitted in a whisper. His ears twitched as he cradled his ward. 'I would wish only for your happiness.'

'And if I was pregnant-'

'Moanna, please.'

'Answer me, _Fauno_.'

He sighed.

'I would support you. And I would call the child my own.'

Moanna put her head on his shoulder. She had never asked him if Faun's even had children the conventional way. She had never found a way to phrase it. Maybe one day she would.

oOo

It was agreed that the news of Moanna's rape would not reach past the palace. When this was announced to Moanna gently by the Queen, the girl flew into a rage and for three days afterwards, hid herself in her rooms.

She ate little. When her Father came looking to counsel her, she used the secret tunnel and fled. Eventually, the King called the Faun to his chambers.

_'Fauno_,' the King addressed him from beside the fireplace. He was wearing an ancient red dressing gown, his grey hair a muddle. The queen stitched away nearby. 'We are worried for Moanna. She will not speak to me, _Fauno_. Nor to her Mother. I fear for her mental health. Where can we find her?'

'She has not been to see me today,' the Faun said, looking between the King and Queen. 'You have not seen her?'

'No,' the King swilled a Brandy around a big glass.

'Find her, _Fauno_. Bring her back to us. It seems that she's ashamed and I think...upset that we have chosen to keep her attack a secret. How can we tell the kingdom, _Fauno_? If word got out, every prince from here to the Cicle Sea would cease to pursue her and then-'

'Your majesty...if I may?'

The King gestured for him to continue.

'Physical virginity is not everything, despite the tradition, sire, which I know. Moanna is still innocent in so many ways.'

The King nodded.

'This attack may have ruined her,' he said, and it was clear he found that idea very upsetting. 'She must not let it sway her future judgements. For the sake of the Kingdom.'

'I will do my best, sire,' the Faun bowed.

'Thank you,_ Fauno_.'

oOo

Moanna stared into the trees. The dark in there was complete. The branches swayed, their leaves rustling whispered messages to their neighbours. Her dress billowed around her legs and the cool air sensitised her skin._ A secret._ How could they? How could they protect _him_? It was as though she was to blame. The grass of the fifth garden was soft under her boots.

Moanna looked down at her own body. If she was worth so little to them, then why stay? Cursed, she thought, for a man's lust. She walked into the trees, her heart thumping in fear. By the time they realised she was gone, it would be too late.

* * *

Next chapter : Runaway, in which Moanna great disappoints _Fauno_.


	4. Runaway

Fauno went to Moanna's rooms, expecting find her slumped at the site of her rape, and anticipating a long but eventually fruitful conversation. She wasn't there. He combed the palace for her, but she could not be found. He hurried into the seven circular gardens, but Moanna was absent. When the Faun turned his face to the woods, the wind picked up his thick hair and blew it hard. He smelled fur...mud...blood. His ancient heart flared up. His instincts rumbled like distant thunder.

Fauno picked up a stick to walk with, and into the woods he went. The skies darkened overhead with the advance of heavy rain clouds.

'Moanna!' he cried, praying the child had not gone too deep. As the dusk came on, Fauno lit a bauble of light on the top of his stick. He called her name. The forest crawled and skittered. The rain began to fall. The Faun was not afraid. He had known these trees from nuts and seeds, and the animals didn't dare to harm him because at some point, he had nursed them - or their relatives - through sickness.

At the juncture where the tributaries met, he found blood on the leaves and lifted it to his lips to taste it. He knew it instantly. From the smell of her skin, her monthly cycle. He would know that smell anywhere. Moanna. She had made an untidy trail across the forest floor. Fauno followed it

At length he came upon a great ash. It was not unlike a tree in whose warm roots he had been birthed, so many aeons ago. His bauble extinguished unprovoked. He stared at the tangled roots and felt the gusting wind at his back.

'Father-' he breathed, but before he could ask the wind blew a flurry of leaves at the trees mighty trunk. He sniffed the air, and smelled blood.

'Moanna!' he called. No answer. In he crawled, through the tiny spaces and into the cavern below, where he found a bed of leaves and soil, and the Princess clutching a bleeding leg.

The Faun glared at her, his fury rising as he threw down his stick and shot a bolt of magic at the ceiling, where it lit into a bauble of white light. Moanna was smeared with mud, wet, shaking at the sight of him and bleeding from the knee down. His brows drew together as he knelt by her, ignoring her whimpers of fear and pain and pried her shaking hands off the injury. He knew it immediately. The bite marks, the punctures. It was a dog bite.

'You fool-' he rumbled angrily.

'I'm sorry-'

'_Sorry_ you are?' he snapped. 'You silly child. When will you learn simple survival!'

Moanna gasped as he stretched the leg out to check the knee. Her blood oozed onto his hands. He reached into his bag and withdrew a small bottle. With his teeth he pulled the cork, and he bought it to the wounds.

'No-' she tried to stop him. One look was enough to convey that he knew already she had somehow caused this injury. Moanna knew he wasn't too bothered about her pain right now.

'Tell me how this happened,' he said, his voice deep and dangerous. Moanna shook. She was soaked and shivering in the cold. She had rarely seen the Faun so angry.

'I was walking, trying to think-' Moanna said.

'Feeling self-pity!' the Faun snapped.

'I hate being in the palace,' Moanna argued tearfully. 'I got lost. I went too deep.'

'Against my wishes!' he said sharply. Moanna flinched at his tone.

'A wolf. Just one at first. He came out of nowhere. So I ran-'

Fauno stared at her. His blue goats eyes burned into her. Moanna looked up in fear.

'I-I ran and...he followed me. Others came and. Please don't look at me like that,' she sounded breathless. 'It frightens me.'

'How should I look at you?' he hissed, 'as a woman? No, as a _child_! A silly, irresponsible child who deliberately defies her guardian!'

'I'm sorry-' Moanna whispered.

'Bah!' the Faun flipped an angry hand. Moanna couldn't help but notice that however angry his face looked, his hands remained gentle. 'Idiot, child! You went walking to look for trouble, and trouble found you because it invariably does. Do you not understand me? You could have bled more!' the Faun gestured to her leg. 'You could have _died_!' his voice filled the chamber.

Moanna's breath hitched. She looked at the wound which was clotting well.

'Stop,' Moanna whispered, frightened by his temper, his flashing eyes.

'I will not,' Fauno hissed angrily. 'Not until you understand the gravity of what you have done.'

'I understand it!' Moanna yelled at him. 'I wanted them to kill me! Are you so blind that you can't work that out!'

'You fool-' the Faun said softly. He took his hands off her. 'Then I cannot help you.'

'What? What do you mean?' Moana clutched her bleeding leg, which under his concoction had clotted more or less.

'If your will is set to die, I cannot help you. You strange child,' his hands danced, as if he was trying to shake off some awful realisation.

'Don't say that-'

'What would you have me do?' his head snapped round. 'Thwart your will?'

'You've done it before, when you laid down rules for me to follow.'

'And I have been right about those things! But in this...this most sacred of personal rights. I can offer no interference.'

'Won't you save me?' she cried.

'_Save you_?' his voice gained volume, then dropped suddenly. 'It is not my job to save you from your own decisions. And we...we who are closest to you. We...who-who would cut our own beating heart from our chest if you so commanded it,' he gripped his chest, 'we live with the consequences of your _selfishness_.'

For a good minute Moanna lay on the leaves, her face streaked with tears as she thought about his words. His ears returned slowly to their normal position and she knew that he was calming. She reached for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathed in his smell. Fauno did not return her embrace. He didn't dare. The feelings brewing in him were too new, too intense.

'_Fauno_,' Moanna whispered into his neck. 'I'm so sorry. I would not hurt you, Fauno. Please- I could never hurt you.'

'You would hurt me greatly by dying,' the Faun turned his head slightly to speak into her hair. Moanna shivered. She felt ill.

'Then I won't die. Not ever,_ Fauno_. Do you still care for me? Have I ruined everything?'

'Moanna,' he breathed, putting a hand on her warm, soft side. He felt her chills. 'There is nothing you could do that would cause me to stop caring. Nothing.'

'Do you feel betrayed?' she whispered, moving closer. _Fauno_ wanted desperately to embrace her, but he was afraid, because this conversation was skirting a place he did not want to go. A place he could not go.

'No,' he rumbled.

Moanna put her arms around his neck. The Faun tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. He knew that in the morning, he would regret this moment. He would build hope, even without meaning to. That Moanna could not possibly know or reciprocate, and that his pain would haunt him long after she had forgotten his name.

Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her hair. He breathed in the smell of her, memorised her warmth and her curves. He let her sit in his lap, nuzzle into his shoulder. He forgot about the past, he ignored the future in favour of the beauty who cuddled so sweetly, so trustingly to him now.

_Fauno_ knew only too well that princesses married princes. Royal blood. He knew that Moanna needed him now, as her friend, her guardian, and that before long her recovery would take place, and she would find some handsome male with whom to bond.

He resigned himself to sorrow. Moanna's fingers tickled in his hair. Her breath was warm on his neck.

'_Fauno-_' she whispered, after a long period of silence. Her arms tightened. 'I...feel I might faint.'

'Faint?' he asked softly, looking down at her. She was pale. 'Lie down.'

The Faun treated the wounds, and bound them up in silence.

'You must get out of these clothes,' he said, plucking at her dress. 'I have no fabric but we will tear off a strip for your privacy.'

'I'll be cold-' she said.

'Not in these roots,' he said, as helped her out of her laces. When the upper dress was off, he went to rip the fabric.

'You don't need to,' Moanna looked at him. 'You have seen me naked many times.'

'You're not a child any more, Moanna,' he said, and made himself a blindfold before she could take off her undergarments.

Moanna had slipped into sleep, buried under a pile of leaves and moss. Fauno had no desire to wake her. He relished the time to think. Outside, he whispered a message to a hare, who fleet-footed would run to the castle and tell the King that all was well. When he was done, he came in out of the rain and laid down behind Moanna. She was visible only as head and arm, the soft curve of her shoulder poking free of the leaves.

Fauno looked at her. Her neck long and lovely like a swan. Her grimy hair a fall of crazy waves. He cursed himself for a fool. He closed his eyes. He heard a rustle. Before long, she felt his presence and moved back into him for warmth and comfort.

He pretended to be asleep, to see what she would do, all the time cursing himself for a weakling. The length of her body was soft and warm.

'I love you, _Fauno_-' she breathed softly. The Faun's chest constricted, his groin twitched and he forced himself not to move or open his eyes. The Princess snuggled a bit closer, and dropped almost immediately into sleep.

He lay there, afloat in a sea of arousal and guilt.

oOo

The next morning, _Fauno_ helped her dress in her mostly-dry clothes and carried her back to the palace in companionable silence. His mind was churning. He was a very good actor, and he was glad of it now. Moanna seemed oblivious to his confusions. If anything, her mood seemed to have lightened slightly. She pointed out favourite trees, the odd animal. He smiled and nodded, let her talk.

His mind replayed her words again and again. The way she had pressed herself to him. Was it just comfort? Friendship? At best, childish infatuation? Moanna had grown from child to woman, for sure, but she was still young and youngsters affections could be as inconstant as nymphs'.

As they approached the palace, a messenger met them with an apology from the King and Queen. Fauno saw Moanna's face fall. _State business_. He set her down carefully, and she leaned heavily on him, glad of his arm around her ribs.

'I feel horrible,' she said. 'I need a bath.'

'Moanna,' the Faun said. The Princess looked up into his eyes. 'Try not to be too hard on them. One day you will hold the same position.'

Moanna nodded, but the Faun could see her quiet hurt.

'I still need a bath,' she said quietly.

'I'll summon a maid,' Fauno said, as they went towards her rooms.

Moanna grinned sideways at him. Fauno caught it. She took hold of a piece of his blonde hair.

'Perhaps you should try one too,' she giggled.

'Cheeky young lady,' Fauno tickled her side and she squealed in delight. 'I spent the night chasing through the woods looking for you and you show your thanks with insults.'

Moanna looked up at him quite seriously.

'I'm sorry.'

Fauno waved a hand and smirked.

'Ack. Think no more about it, Princess.'

'May we play games later?' she smiled.

'Anything to make you smile,' the Faun said, helping her through her rooms and onto her bed.

'Chess? Some cards, perhaps?'

'Of course,' he nodded. 'Have your bath, Moanna.'

They did play games. Moanna did not want to spend time in her rooms, and the night was warm for the season. They were able to take the board into the gardens. The Faun smiled evilly as he took her Queen, reminding her that he could still pose a decent challenge to her. Moanna was glad of it.

When it came time to sleep, Moanna had the servants make a bed elsewhere. She did not want to sleep at the site of her rape. She chose the Green Room, a guest bedroom down the hall. It was closer to Fauno's quarters, and Moanna had always liked it.

He saw her to the door. She smiled genuinely for the first time since the attack.

'Thank you, Fauno,' she said.

'What for, princess?'

'Just for...for being you. I think if it weren't for you, I might have-' she faltered.

'Hush, now,' he moved in close to whisper to her. His hands on her shoulders, he could feel her warmth. 'If it weren't for me, you would manage,' he said. 'You are strong, Moanna.'

'I don't feel strong.'

'Then you don't feel yourself,' he smiled kindly. Moanna didn't say anything but she knee his words were true. She felt ill, in fact. Weak. Perhaps it was the blood loss, but she didn't feel herself at all.

Moanna put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Fauno smiled, turning his head to kiss hers in return.

'Goodnight, _Fauno_.'

'Goodnight, princess.'

oOo

Moanna had been forgiven her usual duties, such as helping the gardener, because her Father knew she would simply refuse until she was ready. The Faun was not generally busy unless he was at court, and so it was with the Faun that Moanna spent most of her time.

He had been her teacher anyway, and she was comfortable spending her days near him. As days went by, Fauno saw to it that she read. He challenged her languages. Elvish. Troll. He persuaded her onto the piano, and ordered her to sit until she had played a whole composition at least once.

Moanna fought him a little, but she was glad of his insistence. It distracted her, made her forge new memories. They were predominantly happy ones. His smile egged her on. She loved to see him happy with her.

After a week or so, Moanna smiled much like her old self. Fauno was hopeful. Perhaps the attack was now fading. He certainly smelled a change in her – maybe it was recovery. Moanna was too strong and too brave to quit. He was proud of her.

When she faltered into a bad mood, or into the tears which seemed to come late at night, around the time her rape had happened, her counselled her. He pushed her mind onto happier subjects, and did not let her wallow for long. That was when the dreams started.

It was as though her mind had refused to examine the experience until now. Only in sleep could it explore and consider – and it did, sending Moanna flying down the corridor to invade his rooms. The first time, she came distressed and shaking, throwing her arms around him. He was awake, of course. He slept very little.

The dreams kept her from sleeping, caused her to stay up most of the night. Even when he insisted she lie down, she would lay awake. Fauno resorted to laying down next to her, and only then, curled in his protective embrace would she close her eyes.

Her skin went very pale from too little rest. Just over three weeks after the attack, he woke suddenly as she disentangled herself from him and dashed to the washbasin on the dresser. He blinked blearily as the Princess vomited, gripping the dresser only to sink, sweating and shaking onto the floor.

Fauno put the basin on the floor, and his hand on her back. Moanna whimpered against his chest.

'What's happening?' she breathed, but he couldn't answer her.

He rubbed her back. Gathered her hair off her neck and face and held it up while she emptied her stomach. When it was over, she lay exhausted.

Fauno informed the King and Queen, and fetched the physician. With Moanna in the green room, he waited outside. The sound of crying reached his ears, which twitched. It was too much. His hands itched to open the door, to take the weeping girl into his arms and provide what little comfort he could.

Moments later the physician appeared and shut the door.

'What is wrong with her?' the Queen asked, before Fauno could.

'She is...regrettably perhaps, with child.'

Fauno's face fell slack. He felt his shoulders sag, because he had feared it but had dared not say it. He had smelled a change in her scent too, and now he cursed himself for a fool.

'Child-' the Queen whispered, sitting down heavily. The King scrubbed at his face. Fauno put his back to the door and cursed quietly in his own language. The flash of teeth, of fiery eye was enough to demonstrate his fury.

'What shall I do, your highness?' he asked.

'What shall we all do?' the King said softly. 'She is unmarried. This is terrible. My poor daughter exposed to scandal, through no fault of her own-'

'We must find her a husband,' the Queen said quickly. 'For the sake of her name.'

'Forgive me,' Fauno whispered. 'Forgive me, sire. I do not think Moanna can take that news. She is delicate. She is vulnerable. To tell her she must take a man, after all that had happened, I fear she will despair, sire. I fear she will...break.'

'No, she can't-' the Queen hissed softly.

Fauno spread his fingers wide.

'I know her like my own sister,' he said. 'And I have never seen her so forlorn.'

From inside the room, Moanna could be heard sobbing. Fauno's heart was breaking.

'We must find a way to persuade her,' the Queen said.

'Fauno,' the King addressed him. 'Moanna trusts you above all others. She looks on you as her own kin. In a way-you have been more of a Father to her than I. Talk to her. Make her see. I implore you, make her see that she must marry now. We will make it as easy on her as we can.'

Fauno bowed, half out of respect and half because the pain in his chest made him want to double up. The King and Queen departed, with promises to return when Moanna was calmer. Fauno pushed the door. Despite his own pain he could wait no longer. He could not hear one more sob, one more prayer before his own heart broke.

Inside, the room was dimmed and it smelled of her. Moanna was curled in a ball, weeping into a pillow. When she saw him, she reached for him. Fauno's heart ached. His belly twisted.

'Princess-' he breathed, striding across the room to sink onto the bed. Moanna flew into his arms, plastering herself to him. Fauno buried his face in her hair, baring his teeth at the wall. 'Hush, child. Hush,' he soothed, as reassuringly as he could. 'Do not worry.'

'Why is this happening?' Moanna wept, gripping his shoulders hard.

Fauno felt tears prick his own eyes, but for a different reason. Now there was no time. Moanna must be married, and he was the one to tell her. He could not face it. He could not ruin all her dreams, or earn her hatred. He held tight to her, smelling her, feeling her, knowing that when he broke the news, she might never want to see him again.

'Are they angry?' Moanna sobbed. 'Please tell me they aren't.'

'They are...shocked,' he said, stroking her hair. 'I am not so. I felt it. I knew it. I just could not name it. The change in your smell.'

'Fauno-' Moanna swiped at her tears. 'It's all gone wrong.'

'Shh,' he breathed, his hand wrapped tight around her waist. Now he knew it, he could feel it. The tiny life nestled deep within her belly.

'I will take care of you,' he promised, resisting the urge to touch her belly. 'Both of you.'

* * *

Next chapter : Surprises, in which Moanna struggles with a difficult choice and Fauno must admit defeat.


	5. Surprises

Apologies for the wait folks, various things have conspired to keep me away from fanfic. Hope you enjoy chapter 5 and please drop a review regardless!

* * *

Small Surprises

Moanna walked through the gardens, somewhat distracted by the falling leaves, like fragmented fire from above. Nearby, the Faun gathered a handful of flowers and tied them together with a band of leaf. He gave her a soft smile as handed them to her. Soon, she thought, all the flowers would be gone for half a year. She would miss them.

'Breathe in their scent,' he said. 'They will ease the sickness.'

Moanna did as he said, and within a few minutes the nausea decreased. She gave a sigh in relief.

'You look tired, Moanna. You are not resting enough,' said _Fauno_, offering the pale princess an arm. It was Moanna had insisted on this time outside.

'I'm fine-' she lied.

'You are pale,' _Fauno_ said, disapprovingly.

Moanna couldn't help but smile at him.

'Of course I'm pale! I feel so ill-' she admitted.

_Fauno_ looked up at the reddening sky. It would be dusk soon.

'Over time, the sickness will fade.'

'What if...' Moanna bit her lip as she wondered how to say it. 'What if I...stopped it?'

'Stopped it?' _Fauno_ turned his ancient head to study her face closely. His blue eyes were suspicious.

'I spoke to a woman in the village. There are...herbs-'

_Fauno_ thought of his herb garden. The emmenogogues, he thought? Parsley. Ginger. He knew the mix that would cause her to lose the baby, but who would do such a thing?

'You would kill it?' the Faun searched her face. Moanna tried to avoid his eyes, ashamed. He plucked her chin up and met her eyes. Yes, there was helplessness in there. The Faun took her face in his hands.

'It's your _child_,' he said. Moanna put her hands on his thick forearms.

'I-I'm not ready,' she almost whispered.

'Do you think I was ready to be charged with the care of a young girl?'

'I don't know...you've lived a long time.'

'Moanna...when I first saw you I was afraid. I had never taken charge of a child, and I had no desire to fail at it.'

Moanna smiled.

'You certainly didn't fail.'

'It was hard. And it frightened me to start with. And then, after a little while I came to love it. Your baby-' his fingers danced. 'Do not think of it as a burden. It is a _gift_.'

'I avoided marriage because I didn't want this to happen,' Moanna confessed, her eyes filling with tears. She swipe at them angrily. 'I'm so sick of crying,' she whispered.

'Your fear has bought forth your reality,' _Fauno_ said. He drew her into an embrace. 'You remember your Mother, and the birth of your brother. That need not happen to you, because I am here.'

Moanna put her head on his bark. For a good minute, the princess was quiet. _Fauno_ followed suit. When he held her like this in the silence, he could hear her heartbeat deep within. And beneath that, a faster, smaller beat. He could sense the growing consciousness.

'Oh _Fauno_...you and only you have the ability to clear my head. To make me feel so...safe.'

The Faun smiled at the middle distance. It should be your prince doing this, he thought. Your King, bringing you this comfort. The sooner the better, for your sake.

'Perhaps now would be a good time to conquer your fears, Moanna?'

'How so?' she smiled. _Fauno_ caressed her soft, dark head. His own heart began to pound. How could he say this?

'Perhaps marriage is the next logical step?'

Moanna put her cheek on his shoulder.

'Perhaps so,' she said. 'But I promise you it won't happen.'

'Princess-'

'You've spoken to my Father,' she pulled away to look at his face.

The Faun sighed.

'You have! You would have me marry. Get me off your hands, is that it?'

'No-'

'Give me to some man I do not love-' Moanna's voice rose.

'Never,' the Faun growled.

'Get me _placed_ properly. Do I complicate your life so much? Why must you torture me too?' She yelled the last as she sank onto a low wall. He could smell her despair, and it had stopped being flattering about a fortnight ago. He hissed in annoyance.

'Torture you,' he snapped. He twitched angrily. 'Torture you! You do not know the meaning of torture, Princess! To be surrounded every day. To be so close...so close-'

Moanna swiped at her tears to look at the Faun, whose hard skin creaked as he moved erratically. He clutched at his own chest.

'-So close to that which is so precious to the heart! You cannot comprehend of torture, until you have walked a mile on my hooves.'

Moanna stared at him. His eyes shimmered with unspent fury. She realised that there was something unspoken there.

'What do you know of torture, then?' she challenged.

'I-I-do not expect you to understand.'

'What would I not understand? _Fauno_?' he had turned his back to her to school his face. Moanna saw him wipe at tears, and she jumped up. She came around him, reaching up to cradle his face.

'_Fauno_?' she breathed gently, 'what tortures you? Tell me.'

The Faun's eyes were full of pain and irritation. He turned his head away. Moanna brushed her thumb back and forth across his cheek.

'Tell me,' she breathed. 'What have I done? Please tell me.'

'Nothing,' he snapped round to look at her. Moanna felt his gaze on her face. _Fauno_ reached up to cradle her cheek. 'You are not responsible for this pain. But Moanna, you must stop pitying yourself. It will not help you.'

'Please-' Moanna pleaded, the Faun went to turn away. She stared into his eyes, she searched his face. She felt the realisation hit her like a physical thing.

_Fauno_ saw it in her eyes. All the times he had held her. All the tears he had shed with her. All the times he had sung her to sleep, or held her close in comfort. He closed his eyes.

'Do not say it, Princess.'

'You...you-'

'I beg of you. Do not torment me by saying it,' he cupped her cheek. 'It is a fools sentiment, an unnecessary complication. You must leave it in the dark where it belongs.'

Moanna ran her hands over his shoulders, up his neck. She stared, spellbound as a tear ran down the old faun's cheek and dropped to the ground.

'I want to hear it-' she protested.

'It is not yours to say,' Fauno snapped, then he sighed heavily. 'Your Father says you must be married for the sake of your name. I tried to stop him but he is adamant.'

Moanna felt tears prick when he looked at her.

'Let me go,' the Faun said darkly. Moanna released him. He backed away, and finally began to walk. Moanna sank down to sit, shocked and frightened.

oOo

For nearly a week, Moanna hid in her rooms. She slept through most of the days. When she did wake, she wept for all that she had lost. Each day when she bathed, she looked in the full-length mirror at her flat belly and wondered when it would begin to show. In the span of time she was alone, she examined every memory of the Faun she had. She saw the times he had shown emotion beyond what might have been expected of a Guardian.

The more she recalled, the deeper she went, the clearer and clearer it became. He didn't just love her as a daughter. He was in love with her. And she...she wasn't sure what to feel. There had always been something charismatic and charming about him.

She had written off his little signs of fondness as affection. She hadn't dared to see it. And so, she hadn't dared to admit to herself what they meant. That night, she lay on her bed and listened to the sound of pipes played far below.

She rested a hand on her belly, thinking of the tiny life inside. If she could have chosen one suitor to whom to gift innocence, it would have been the Faun. Because unlike a fae man, he would take it, preserve it, and feed it back in a thousand ways that had nothing to do with loss.

She moved out onto the balcony, looking down. She could see the splotch that was the Faun in the first garden. He would be sitting on the pond-side, playing his pipes. Moanna could take it no longer.

She put on a robe over her billowing night-dress, and took the servants stairwell just in case her Father was still up. She doubted it. She carried no light – she didn't need it. The darkness had ceased to scare her after the Pale Man incident, with the notable exception of the forest which was alive and as far as she could tell, relatively hostile. Moanna hurried down, exiting through the lawns where the servants hung the clothes to dry.

The trees whispered softly as she slid through the big gate and into the first garden. _Fauno_ was there. His long legs bent under him, he swayed gently with the music. His eyes were closed. His golden hair cascaded down his lumpy, bumpy back. Moanna's heart ached. She had missed him so.

She crept up behind him, dropping low in an imitation of his crouch. She grinned as she came close, and just before she jumped up, the Faun spoke.

'Moanna.'

Moanna pouted, standing slowly as he turned to see her. His eyebrow was raised, the cocky expression on his face said he was the victor yet again.

'How do you do that?' Moanna asked.

_Fauno_ smiled at her. His ears twitched. He put his pipes down.

'I was hoping you'd come down.'

'You were?'

He nodded.

'I missed you,' she confessed quietly.

'I, you,' he held out a hand to her. Moanna took it and sat beside him. She rested her head on his arm.

'Are you well, _Fauno_? It's been so long-'

'Just a week,' he smiled. He conceded; 'It seems like longer.'

Moanna nodded.

'I am well enough,' he said. 'Now that I have had time to think.'

'Oh,' Moanna smiled secretly. This was just like the old days, before the attack. Before all this unhappiness blew up. 'About what?'

'About you,' smiled _Fauno_, putting a thrilling arm around her waist.

'I have thought about you too,' she smiled. 'In glowing terms, believe me. Often while alone-'

The Faun's ear twitched, in the way it was prone to do when he heard something he liked but would not admit it.

'Have you settled back into your room?' he tried to change the subject.

'Yes,' Moanna nodded. She touched her belly absently. 'I can't be happy about it. But...I am starting to accept it. And...I'm not going to...stop it. I'm going to keep it.'

'Good,' he said, giving her a squeeze.

'There are other things I've decided to accept,' she said.

'Yes? What are they?'

'That I'm going to be a mother. That the baby deserves a Father. One who will take him, love him. Guard him, never let him down. He deserves a good man-'

'As do you,' _Fauno_ kissed her temple. Moanna smiled.

'I never wanted it to be like this,' she said. 'But it has turned out that way. So I'll make the best of it.'

'Have you told your Father this?'

'I wanted to speak with you first. _Fauno._..' she breathed. 'I don't think I can face marriage in the...erm...traditional sense. I mean...It still hurts. The memory. I don't want that to contaminate my new life.'

'That is wise,' he nodded. _Fauno_ looked down at her. Perhaps he sensed a change in her. Smelled a new smell. Heard a new whisper.

'Princess-look at this!' he exclaimed, touching her chin. She was smiling. 'A smile! A grin! Well I'll be. You have already decided, have you not? You've chosen a suitor. So that's where you were!'

Moanna tucked her stray hair behind her ear. _Fauno_ grinned, while at the same time his heart broke a little bit more.

'I have,' she nodded. 'But I don't know how to ask him.'

'A conundrum,' _Fauno_ smiled. He shoved down his sorrow for the sake of Moanna. 'What is he like?'

'Well. He's very, very clever. And...a bit older than myself I'll admit-'

_Fauno_ batted a hand at the air.

'Bah! That matters not. Tell me more.'

'He's...very strong. And very loyal. And though he's never said the words to me yet...I do believe he loves me heart and soul for who I am.'

_Fauno_ closed his eyes.

'And I know he will make an excellent King. It's in his blood. In his flesh...in his...fibre.'

'He sounds like a true prince charming,' _Fauno_ hugged her close, his voice carefully steady. 'I am happy for you, Moanna.'

'_Fauno_?' Moanna looked at his face. He wiped it quickly, but she had seen his sorrow. 'What's wrong?' she turned his face with a gentle hand.

'I weep with happiness, Moanna. You have been my ward for so long. It is sad for me to...lose you. Even knowing it is to a good man.'

'What are you talking about you daft spruce?' Moanna stared at him like he was simple. 'It's you! It's YOU I'm talking about!'

'Me?' the Faun had turned to search her eyes. He looked deep, he saw her smile, the twinkle in her gaze. Moanna had never seem him look so shocked, so wide-eyed. 'Princess, you mustn't-'

'It's Moanna, from now on,' she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

'Your Father will chop me, burn me then put me back together just so he can do it again!'

'I'm a princess,' Moanna smiled. 'It's my right to choose my King. And Father did say it must be one of the fae. I have chosen fae. You. You are as much a part of this world as any faery man and I will accept no other.'

Moanna moved in front of him. She took his face in both hands.

'I promise you, _Fauno_. Unto the end of my days. If Father will not let me have you, I will have none.'

The Faun searched for words, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

'I love you, _Fauno_,' she said softly, as she leaned down to kiss first his left cheek, then his right. His eyes flickered closed.

'You love me as a brother, surely...a Father even,' he protested.

'As a mate,' Moanna said, rubbing his throat firmly but gently. The Faun let out a slow breath. A disguise, she realised. Distraction from the truth, which was that he was enjoying it. _Fauno_ took hold of her waist gently, pulling her into his lap. Moanna settled there.

'As a lover...a husband,' she said. 'Will you have me, _Fauno_?'

The Faun breathed out softly. His eyes flickered open. He searched her face.

'Moanna-' he whispered, the last line of protest.

'Don't tell me my father will be angry,' she said quickly. 'I know it already. And don't lie to me and tell me it's wrong. I know my mind.'

_Fauno _sighed.

'I am a Faun, Moanna. You are fae. We are mismatched cards in a mismatched deck.'

'I don't care.'

'God help me,' he breathed. He glanced at her face.

'_Fauno_...forget the rules. Rules are there for breaking, you taught me that. If you love me, then tell me so. And we can live happily ever after.'

_Fauno_ gazed into her eyes. He kissed her temple. 'I want that,' he said.

'I do too. I always have. So it's simple.'

Fauno's face broke into a smile, which Moanna echoed.

'Will you have me?' she asked again.

'Of course I will have you, you strange child,' he said. 'Gods above and below, spare my bark. I will.'

_Fauno_ buried his hands in Moanna's hair as she kissed his lips softly. He sighed through his nose, delighted, shocked by the way she first pecked his lips, then opened hers to investigate his mouth. _Fauno_ felt the ancient stirrings of arousal – sensations he had all but forgotten in the search for the lost princess. When was the last time, he wondered, as her presence in his lap began to wake his body in ways he did not wish to present her with just yet. He broke through his haze of shock and delight to open his mouth and kiss her properly, and Moanna moaned, burying her hands in his hair. She had imagined his mouth to be cool, not hot as it was. He stroked up and down her back, and when they parted to breathe Moanna smiled at him.

'That was my first real kiss,' she whispered to her teacher. 'The first one I wanted. How did I do?'

_Fauno_ laughed, his eyes gone heavy and intense.

'You are a quick learner indeed, Moanna,' he said, covering his lap with his hand. He had grown hard and large and he didn't want to frighten her. Moanna bit her lip. She knew it. 'Now apply your lips to the conundrum of how we will tell this news to your Father.'

Moanna giggled.

'How pleasant it is to see you laugh,' he reached for her, drawing her in. He kissed her mouth, and it was a needy and lingering kiss. Moanna moaned softly.

'You have this practised,' she said, as he pulled away.

'I am very, very old.'

'You are an old man,' she grinned. _Fauno_ gave her a look. 'I am a young not-quite-maid.'

'You are maid more than you think,' _Fauno _said, with a lift of his smile that Moanna found incredibly sexy. She had never seem him flirt.

'I fear not,' she said softly, sadly. _Fauno_ took her hands and drew her close to him on the wall.

'You have felt only the pain of the act,' he said. 'The humiliation and shame of having it forced upon you. Dear girl. When you are ready, and only when you are ready, I will teach you what it's like to enjoy it. And so you'll see, you are more a virgin than you know.'

'I want that,' Moanna nodded.

'Moanna...' he cupped her cheek and turned her face to him. 'Now we are on this path...the further we go, the harder it would be to turn back.'

Moanna reached up to touch his face.

'Then we won't turn back,' she smiled. 'I have no plans to.'

Fauno said nothing, but he suspected the King might not see it quite so simply.

* * *

Next - Chapter 6. Son In Law.


	6. Confidence and Hope

6. Confidence and Hope

Trouble should have been Moanna's middle name, thought _Fauno_. Oh, she was full of confidence. And he was full of hope. And the second the King heard this nonsense, both confidence and hope were going to find themselves the poor cousins. He was grateful that the delegates were absent – the great chamber was empty but for the King and Queen.

The Faun couldn't help but think that all those dark, empty seats would be perfect for launching unknown and deadly projectiles at Fauns who tried to marry princesses. He shoved the thought down, because bolting would look even worse than staying. He wrapped his arm around Moanna's waist and tried not to creak with nervousness.

'Father?' she called, and you had to call in the enormous chamber. 'Come down?'

'Moanna,' he smiled, and gestured to some unseen servant who must have cranked a system of cogs, because the gold thrones began to sink towards ground level. Like heavy thunderclouds,_ Fauno_ thought. The sort that gave out sudden, deadly lightning. He concentrated on the sound of Moanna's heart. Beneath it, the smaller flicker of growing life reminded him that he had to be strong – even if it meant betraying the King, whom he had served and guarded for sixty years. Who would now see him as a monster, no doubt.

'Daughter, you're looking well,' the King smiled, holding his arms open. Moanna embraced him.

'I've got something I need to tell you,' she smiled hopefully. 'I've chosen my King.'

'At last!' the King exclaimed, holding her at arms length. 'At long last. Tell us, then, daughter. Tell us. Who is my future son-in-law?'

Moanna felt_ Fauno'_s hand on her waist. She knew what he was thinking. Don't tell them...choose another. Pretend. Forsake. No, she thought. I will not. I will have my shred of happiness in this life.

'You will honour my choice?' Moanna asked softly.

'Yes, yes. As is right with tradition, daughter. Tell us! Don't keep your old man waiting any longer!'

_Fauno_ stuck his eyes to the King's boots and prayed. Moanna gripped his hand.

'I choose _Fauno_.'

If silence had texture, this was as thick as broth. Moanna's heart was hammering, _Fauno_ could hear it. The King's face had fallen slack. Now it began to regain some expression, and it was mostly shock.

'Moanna?' the Queen queried softly.

'I choose _Fauno_,' Moanna repeated. 'Father, are you-?'

'Fine, fine,' the King waved a hand.

'You told me to choose fae,' Moanna said gently. 'I did so. _Fauno_ is as much fae as any fairy man.'

The King stared at his daughter. Then at his servant, who bowed low because he knew that the King was absolutely capable of anger, and he did not want to incite it.

'You are serious,' he said, spotting the glint in Moanna's eyes that smacked of mule-like determination.

'Yes, Father.'

'No,' he said decisively. 'No. Choose another.'

'I will not.'

'You defy me?'

'Yes,' Moanna whispered._ Fauno_ gripped Moanna's hand. Her voice grew louder. 'Yes!'

'You dare-' he began to anger, taking a step towards the Faun, who despite the King's face did not let go of Moanna's hand. Moanna stepped sharply in front of her Faun, who stared at her like she was mad.

'I do dare!' she yelled at him. 'How can you be so cold. So..._cruel_? Can't you see what's in front of your eyes?'

'Moanna-' _Fauno_ tried to silence her. His young bride waved at him to be quiet and addressed her Father.

'What shall I do then, Father? Give myself to a man I do not love? A man I've never met? Must I be utterly alone in this world? While you and Mother sit on your thrones, I go on alone! Why do you try to force me away from the only constant thing in my life?'

Tears spilled down her face. She swiped at them.

'If I cannot have who I love, I will have noone. I will rule alone. Father,' she softened as the King's face fell. '_Fauno_ is as much a part of this world as any. He is moreso, he was here before your ancestor built this palace! He is loyal and loving, he will be a wise king and a good husband. Why can't you be satisfied with my choice?'

There was silence for a good minute, in which the Faun remained with his head bowed, but his hand no less firmly in Moanna's. Finally the King spoke.

'What say you to all this, _Fauno_?' the King addressed the Faun.

Moanna held the handkerchief to her nose as a wave of sickness passed over her. _Fauno_ saw it, and before he answered the King, he bought his bride to his body, where she could lean for support. Moanna thanked him with a nod.

'I can understand your reservations, sire. I know that I would not be your first choice-'

The King stopped him.

'You would be my first choice for a King, _Fauno_. It's Moanna's _sense_ I question. Young girls should marry princes, and I question the mind of a child who picks her guardian for a mate.'

'I'm not mad!' Moanna defended quickly.

'Moanna,' _Fauno_ said. 'Sire. I will guard her, protect her, cherish her and the child, which will be mine. He will never know his real father.'

'I think he might figure it out for himself,' the Queen said delicately.

'He will realise I did not make his body,' _Fauno_ said. 'But I will still be his Father.'

'Do you love one another?' the Queen asked, cutting to the heart of it with the precision of a scalpel.

'Yes!' Moanna said, at the same time as _Fauno_, who glanced at her.

'And we've never heard of this before now-' the King threw his hands up. 'If this is one of your tricks, Moanna- if you play with his heart-'

_Fauno_ glanced at the king's face. 'With respect sire, why would I tell you? I was afraid you would make firewood out of me.'

'How long have you concealed this?' the King asked.

_Fauno_ sighed.

'Since her fifteenth birthday,' he said softly. 'When I saw her white dress. I felt like I had never seen her before. Her beauty and her grace. From then-' he pulled his bride gently into his body. Moanna smiled. 'From then I was lost. But I didn't have the heart to tell her, because I hoped that she would be smart and pick herself a prince who would be everything she wanted,' he said pointedly.

'What I want...not so important as what I need,' she touched his face. 'You.'

The King sighed heavily.

'You understand the nature of Fauns, Moanna,' the Queen stepped in. 'Their fierce loyalty? Even to the death?'

'Yes,' Moanna said, her back warmed by the Faun's chest. 'I'm counting on it.'

The Queen looked to her husband, whose eyes said he was still unsure. But at his wife's nod of approval, he relented.

'Very well,' he sighed. 'If it is what you want, daughter, I cannot deny you.'

'Really?' Moanna clung to_ Fauno_, whose face had gone soft. He cradled his bride in his arms.

'You have my permission to wed. And for Heaven's sakes be quick about it!'

'Oh Father-' Moanna threw her arms around him and hugged him. She embraced her Mother, kissed her cheek, then threw herself at the smiling Faun, who caressed her face like she was something delicate. She kissed his lips softly, and the feeling must have overtaken them, the King thought, as they deepened their kiss and stood locked like two halves of the same coin.

'Save it for the wedding night,' the King joked, put his arm around his smiling Queen.

* * *

Next: Epilogue. The Faun's Surprise


End file.
